With increased interest in energy conservation and energy awareness, various controls have been implemented for appliances, fixtures, and other electrical components to regulate energy usage and/or to maintain ideal operating conditions. With respect to lighting fixtures in particular, the amount of ambient light within a given space may be considered in determining ideal operating conditions. For example, an area of a room close to a window may receive more light than an area away from a window. In addition, the amount of light that may enter the room through said window may vary throughout a given day. Furthermore, a user may desire some degree of control of light level and/or uniformity between a plurality of lights within a given space, each of which being exposed to varying degrees of ambient light.
Accordingly, a system and method are disclosed herein to address these concerns within the context of an automated lighting system.